Falsebound Reality
by StandUpAndScream
Summary: Prologue of my new Story.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

The 13-Unterging. You couldn't quite call us thirteen anymore. As most of the members have been disbanded, killed, or imprisoned. We are left as four members now. One of them being the leader of the gang. The four of us here are Kakiharu, Toshiro, Terra-myself, and Kain. Kain being the leader. Anyway, we've become a well known gang. We've committed more crimes than most average gangs. We're not quite what you call "average" though.

Anyway, our latest mission by Kain is to retrieve an ancient robo cube from the police forces' underground facility. This isn't a walk-in-the-park mission, either. It's important enough that Kain himself is here too.

"Just down this hall is the containment chamber for the robo cube." Kain pointed out. He walked further down the hall, carefully, making sure security bots weren't hiding behind corners. "Go, Toshiro, go first so I don't get injured." Toshiro didn't oppose. Otherwise, Kain would probably kill him. He quietly tiptoed to the large, sealed, door.

"How do we get through this?" Asked Toshiro.

"Exactly how we get through the police!" Exclaimed Kain. He then Soul-Dove into his robo, Jameson.

When you Soul-Dive into a Custom Robo, it's when you can take control of a robo outside of a Holosseum. You must have strong will and a vast knowledge of Custom Robos to be able to do that. All four of us have the ability, and the strength to pull it off.

Kain blasted through the metal door with his robo and went right into the room. He didn't search for alarms or traps. He walked up to the ancient cube and gave it a long stare. "When I have this robo, we will be the largest and vastly know gang in the world! We can do whatever we want when we have this! Everyone will bow to us! To believe it's right in-front of my face!" Kain reached his arm out and snatched the cube from the pedestal. But as soon as it left the pedestal, alarms were going off everywhere. The lights were all shut off too. A couple minutes later, the police force flooded into the facility, to where we were. All around us, police force executives and lackeys were diving into their robos. Then, Kakiharu pointed something out.

"Kain has fled..."

We were shocked, but before we could react, our arms were grasped and shackled. This wasn't happening. Our gang was finally put to rest. We're all going to be imprisoned. But I couldn't stop thinking. _Where's Kain?Did he leave with the ancient cube? How did he manage to escape? What's going to happen to us three? This is impossible..._

The police force, right then and there, sentenced us for 50 years...


	2. Chapter 1

-The Last Day-

_It's been about a year since the Underground Facility incident.. _Terra pondered. _Why hasn't Kain tried to break us out yet? Did he care? Probably not... I have to face the truth... He left us back their to get arrested... He only wanted to Robo.. He didn't care whether his lackeys died or not.. I have to get out of here... I have to find the truth..._

Every day since Kakiharu, Toshiro and I were imprisoned, We've met up after our meal in the cafeteria. Custom Robo became something we just let go. The Autonomous Robos worked around the prison, but we didn't care much about it. After the incident, it stopped being an interest. But today I had gotten an insane idea.

"Hey, Toshiro, Kakiharu, remember how fun battling it out with our Robos was? And How we had so much fun causing crime's together? Well... How about one more?" I asked.

"One more? Like... What could we do in prison? We're stuck here, duh." Toshiro explained.

"Well, you see those Autonomous Robos?" I pointed to the Robos carrying bricks outside of the gate.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kakiharu asked.

"Remember how we could Soul-Dive?" I said.

"...Mmmhmm.." They both hummed.

"We Soul-Dive into them. And we use them to break out!" I grabbed a piece of chalk from the chalk board and started doodling on the table. "When the guards take us back to our cells at curfew, we sabotage them, beat them unconscious, and we slip back here to where we can access the Robos. Once we backtrack over here, we forcefully Soul-Dive into the Autonomous Robos and break through the gate. Two of us will break through the gate, while one of us protects our bodies. We can't be grabbed by the guards while we are doing this. They'll just sentence us for more jail time. But once we have the gate down, we can cancel our Dives and run through the broken down gate." I doodled the directions of where we will break through and from where. "After that, keep a heavy lookout for outside guards. As long as we can escape without too much trouble, we can find somewhere to hide out for a while.. Maybe a few years.."

Kakiharu and Toshiro were left speechless.

"This could risk our lives, Terra.. If they catch us they might kill us.. If not that, lock us up in tiny, gap-less, secluded rooms, where they drop small amounts of old, stale food from the ceiling. With our hands constantly cuffed.." Explained Toshiro.

"I understand that.. But do you want to go back to what we do best? Or would you like to rot in prison for something we didn't have guilt for? We didn't touch that Robo cube! We barely did the breaking in! Kain is the one who Dove into his Robo and broke through the walls and barriers! And on top of that, where the hell did Kain even go? He disappeared without a trace! And you know what? Honestly, I'm sick of being locked up for something I didn't really do! I understand if you guys don't want to help. I can escape myself." I had lost my temper a bit.

"Terra.. You haven't even changed.. Not a bit this whole time we've been here.. But you know what.. I haven't either.. Because this fires up my heart.. I'm in.." Kakiharu gave in.

"I think I'll have to be in too, Terra.. Your right.. We didn't play a very big part in that theft.. I don't feel like we should have been imprisoned for it.." Explained Toshiro.

"Okay.. Well, when curfew comes along.. Remember to meet back up here, after you get out of the guards' grasp."

We all agreed to the plan and had waited for night.

It was now night-time and the guards were putting the prisoners back into their cells. Kakiharu, Toshiro and I were being taken back now. I waited until we were close as possible to the cell to strike. I saw my cell in my peripheral view and decided now was the time. I smashed my head backwards into the guards' skull at first. He loosened his grip in pain and I freed my arms to punch him in the throat. He coughed up blood and I threw him into the cell and shut the door. Now as I ran to the cafeteria, thoughts ran through my head. _I hope they remembered.. Or if they did, I hope they made it.. I can't do this alone.. _The thoughts flooded my head, but I couldn't let that stop me. I got to the cafeteria to see it empty. I lost my hope.

"Hey!" Toshiro yelled.

"Toshiro, Kakiharu?" I asked.

"We got through. It was tough though. Those guards can take a pummeling. But I can take a bigger one. Haha." Kakiharu explained.

"Alright well let's go before they find us!" I exclaimed. "The Autonomous Robos are over here." I began walking to where they were. The gate was in the way, but that wasn't a big problem. I got ready to Soul-Dive. "Okay, let's work wonders.. I haven't done this in forever.. Guard me!" I threw my arms up and got into focus on the Robo. Before I knew, my consciousness was in other eyes, the Robos eyes. I ran the Robo up to the wall and began punching away with it's robotic fists. The problem was, it was noisy. I saw some guards running into the cafeteria.

Toshiro ran up to one guard and upper cut him in the jaw as he ran. Kakiharu took the other guard and dove down to trip the guard and make him fall over. Kakiharu elbowed the guard in the face as he got up. The guard fell back down and Kakiharu kicked him in the gut. Toshiro punched the other guard in the kidney, then in the face. They took down both guards as I was still taking down the gate and wall.

There was finally a hole in the wall and I released from the Robo. I took back control of my human body and led the way. "Alright, let's go through the hole!" We ran through the hole and got outside to the courtyard. The prison was next to a large river. Our only choice was to swim. When we heard a gunshot. I looked back and Kakiharu was tumbling to the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kakiharu! No!" He collapsed and blood ran through the grass.

"Kakiharu, get up! Get up! Your fine, you've been through pain before!" Toshiro yelled.

"Guys.. I can't-" He coughed blood as he talked. "I can't go.. They got me.. Now go before they get you.."

The Autonomous Robos from outside were chasing us now. Tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't take this. I ran up to the Autonomous Robos and grabbed ones arm. I stomped the foot and tore the arm right off the Robo. I swung the arm around and smacked the Robos with it. The next Robo got his head smacked right off. I threw the arm at the guards coming out and ran with Toshiro. We had to swim across the river. It was the only way out.

After hours of swimming on end, we finally reached the other side of the river. A small city connected to the main city was at the other end. Our only objective now was to go into hiding for a while.

"There's a warehouse over their.." Toshiro pointed.

"Let's go check it out.." I said.

We walked over to the warehouse. The inside was absent of people. But it must have to be used sometimes. Their was crates, full of Robo cubes. The basement was completely empty though. We decided to settle down in the basement for now. Possibly for the next year. All we needed now was a night of sleep.

The next day we decided this will be our hideout until people forget about our escape plan. That could be a year, to two years. The only time we needed to leave was for food. But even then we had to be careful. But the days went on, and we survived just fine.


End file.
